Wanderers Continued
by eddog2323
Summary: This story is continuing from Pyeknu's story Wanderers. she has given me premission to continued this story. It will start on chapter 7 if you want the first six go to Pyeknu's profile page and read it there. enjoy.


WANDERERS CONTINUE

Author's note: this story is continuing from Pyenku's story called the Wanderers. I will be starting with chapter 7. For the first six chapters go to Pyenku's profile page to read the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any other characters.

Chapter 7 new facts.

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki:

So now that is over with, Yumi said. We need to get you some clothes.

Why? Ranma asked.

Let just say we meet important people, Ryou said. so clothes are important.

You will be surprised about it, Chisato said.

Why do I get the feeling Genma didn't tell Ranma anything about different genders? Ukyo said.

I wouldn't be surprised, Akane said.

Same here, Nabiki said.

What are they talking about? Ranma asked.

Everyone face-faults and Nodoka's battle aura forms and she yells: Genma!

It is good thing I went for the divorce. If he uses the Saotome name we can get him good, Nodoka said.

It looks like he wanted you to be dumb so he could make money off you and been set for life, Yumi said.

The phone rings Nabiki answer it. She listen and after she hung up she started laughing.

He is already paying the price! Nabiki said. Kasumi found his journal. It was as Yumi said. But here the strange part, it seemed he wanted you to declare Ranma unmanly. It said if you did that he would file for a divorce and he would 70% of the whole clans money and then abandon you, most likely locking you in female form. No male wants a dense girl for a wife. Anyway Kasumi has kicked him out of the house with Happossia too. Soun got a good talking as well.

That is too true! Shampoo said. Great grandma sent me over to tell Ranma the about the full curse, but elder cologne wants to tell you herself as soon as possible.

Tell we will be there soon as we can, Ranma said.

Since it is late let's go, Yumi said.

Cat Café:

You came, Shampoo said.

It is good that you came, Cologne said. All of you have probably figure out that there is always more to Jusenkyo, then meets the eye.

Yes I assumed that, Yumi replied.

You are 100% correct, Cologne said. Jusenkyo has many different uses. It is use for Punishment for my tribe. It can be called a curse. Also it is a place for healing. And some can use it as a doorway. For you Ranma it was a place of healing and you found a door too freedom. Everyone has both male and female Ki in them. That is normal. When I first saw you; you had no female Ki, but it was starting to form. If you didn't gone to Jusenkyo you would have died in China way before you reached the ocean. Jusenkyo gives you the complete package. Meaning that you are now 100% female, Jusenkyo can't give out half it can only give full curses. Nodoka I need to talk to you alone later. Ranma don't be stubborn because if you are heading into that war, that attitude will get you kill easily. Learn how to be comfortable as female. Mean wearing female clothes.

Oh my! Akane said. I would never guess that! Ranma I challenge you to wear female clothes for two months!

I second that challenge, Yumi replied.

I'm in, Ryou said.

Me too, Chisato said.

No way could Ranchan do that, Ukyo said.

If Ranma makes it through the challenge I will pay for a feast here which I doubt she could do, Nabiki said.

Ranma is like a tomboy, Shampoo said.

If Ranma does it, it will be half off for the next three months after the challenge, Cologne said.

You're on! Ranma shouted.

Looks like you know his weak spot, Nodoka said laughing. That was me in my young teen years. I was ever more of a tomboy than Akane is.

Akane? Cologne asked.

Yes, cologne, Akane replies.

You have seen what it takes to be a Praetorian, haven't you? Cologne asked.

Yes I have, Akane replied.

Ranma, Akane, we have been around for three thousand years, do you think we haven't come into a contract with a race we can't beat?

Yes, Akane replied.

Maybe, Ranma replied. If you did why is your tribe around?

Yes we have run into several races that were better than us. Remember this, winning is not everything war is the high point of that fact. You can win by not winning. You will be surprised on how well that works.

That reminds me of what my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great- Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandmother say, Shampoo said.

You can't be talking about the great war of the Amazons! Cologne said. Well she was wise beside her years. After all I wouldn't be where I am today without him.

Him? Akane asked.

Her? Ukyo asked.

Jusenkyo, right Cologne? Ranma asked.

That proves it, Cologne said. your brain was trapped in your female form!

Hey, oh never mind I'll take that as a complement, Ranma said.

Everyone burst into a laughing fit. Two minutes later after they stopped laughing.

What my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great- Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandmother says, Shampoo said, it was:

Who can fight another day will one day find away to win, a fool is the one who stick around even knowing they are outmatch that will lead you to your down fall. You can win by losing, though it may sound stupid; when in war you need all the time you can get.

That is true, Cologne said. Where you saw our village from your trip to Jusenkyo has been moved sixteen times. Ranma you can still have children but you will find out by yourself sooner than later.

After the kids left Nodoka and cologne where sitting in the kitchen.

Is it true that Ranma can give me grandchildren? Nodoka asked.

Yes, it is true, Cologne said. Do not push her; her body is still adjusting to its new form. In time she will be more female. She is heading for the rough time soon. She will need your help. I should know because if it was for my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandmother, she was born as a male, he was a weak male. all the females picked on him. It was so bad he ran away but as soon as he ran away the next day we enter a war. two months after the war started a female saved our tribe. They were surprise to find out it was him. Since he was band from the tribe and that she saved us. They offer a choice. Stay a male leave and never return again or get his curse locked. He chose to become a female. Shampoo doesn't know this at all.

I do already know about this, Shampoo said.

When? Cologne asked.

There was something fish about Ranma when we first met. She was holding back, like she was in fear of something. Before I left I went to the library and I looked up Jusenkyo and found our history so I follow them because I wanted to if she was a he because of Jusenkyo. I was really mad at you for keeping a family fact like that hidden from me.

Okay, you got me there, Cologne said. Ranma was right we are stuck within the past.

So you mean Ranma can and will get her time? Nodoka asked.

Yes she will but it be the worst one, Cologne said. She is powerful she is even more so now. Can you she what would happen to this city if she lets out a depression Ki blast?

Scary! Shampoo said.

I understand, Nodoka said. Here I come nightmare.

To be continued:


End file.
